Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by TheTinyHumans
Summary: You should just read it...please. :
1. Chapter 1

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Jack repeated that line as he came to the realization that Liz Lemon is beautiful. He didn't truly understand what he was feeling at first, but as time went on so did the longing for love in his heart. Working with Liz was long, tiring, and just boring. Eating with Liz was short, messy, and if you blink you might not have as much fries as you did before. But spending time with Liz…that was different. She was great, funny, smart, and ate neatly. After all the denial, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt this way. Was it because he was lonely? Was it because she was always there for him? Maybe because he just simply liked her. He wanted to know for sure. That it wasn't just a thing he would think about. He wanted to know if she felt the same way. If something in their minds thought the same thing. A nice dinner date would do he thought. Some wine, a kiss maybe, then maybe some more down her neck. It would be a good night, even if nothing happened. They were best friends, it had to go well. But then again this was Liz Lemon. Having a relationship with her boss might not click in her head. What if she turns him down? What if she turns her cheek when he leans down for a kiss? No, he will not think of these things. No one ever turned him down. It can't and won't happen. As she enters his office, his skin immediately gets chills. He got nervous. Why? He's asked her to many events in the past, this shouldn't be any different. But it was. He's making it clear that he wants Liz and hopes she wants him too. Then in a flash second he remembers the night of Gerhardt's party and how Liz thought he was going to kiss her. He wanted to but he saw her eyes. And when she denied he knew he should back off. And now he's scared and wants to back out.

"Hey Jack what's up? I was in the middle of a Designing Woman marathon."

"Oh I'm sorry…would you like to go finish?"

"No it's okay, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um….." Jack couldn't think of words to say. He couldn't communicate what his heart was telling him. He was stuck with the same pointless words: "Are you sure you don't want to finish?"

"Jack I'm good, now what do you want?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"A date."

"Then go get one, I'm sure Jonathan has a list full of women ready."

"With you."

"With me? Like a pretend date for a corporate thing?"

"No like a real date, just me and you."

"Why? Is this a joke? Am I getting punk'd right now? Is Ashton Kutcher hiding in your closet?"

"No Lemon, I just want to take you out on a date."

"But why me?"

"Lemon just say you'll go, it'll be fun."

"Jack, I don't know. I can't imagine myself on a real date with you. It would be to awkward."

"No it wouldn't. Just say you'll go."

"Jack I-"

"Please."

"But I-"

"Then think about it. Okay?"

"Uh yea okay. I'll think about it"

"See you tomorrow then."

"You too" 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack:

Did I just get turned down? What the hell? I never get turned down. Well I guess it was my fault. I was too weak. I should have taken control. I should have just grabbed her arm, walk her outside, get in a limo, and just show up at a restaurant, food ready. Now she has to "Think about it". Oh god. This is never going to happen. She's going to turn me down twice.

Liz:

What the what? Okay that was weird. Does Jack like me? Noooo it can't be. It's too weird to think about. Why did he ask me out? Oh gosh that sentence is so weird to say. Should I say yes? It is free food. And it's Jack, my best friend. It couldn't be too awkward. Right? But what if we kiss? Ew gross. Gross right? But maybe not. Oh god. This wasn't a joke. This is real. He does like me….

Liz and Jenna:

"No!"

"Yes! It's true! I'm sure Jonathan heard the whole thing!"

"So you said yes right?"

"Well..not exactly…"

"Liz!"

"What?"

"He likes you! Go for it! Oh my god! You guys are so cute together!"

"Woah hold up! Together? I haven't even said yes yet. And please don't start spreading this around."

"Okay Okay fine! But please say yes! This is what you need. He's a nice, stable, handsome rich guy. And he likes you! It's perfect!"


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

Jack:

I hate waiting in this office. God dammit where is Liz? It's 8:00 in the morning she should be here! Walking in with a donut in her hand! Her amazing soft caring hand….er uh…where is she?

-

Liz enters 30 Rockefeller Plaza, a donut in her hand and a coffee in the other. She hesitates as she pushes the 52 floor button in the elevator. Then she changes her mind and pushes the 6th floor instead. She walks to Jenna's dressing room as fast as she can, not paying attention to anything or anybody in her way. She doesn't care that Tracy has filled the halls with snakes, she doesn't care that Lutz is choking on some cheese, she just wants a pep talk from Jenna.

Liz and Jenna:

"So how did it go?"

"It didn't"

"Liz!"  
>"Jenna I freaked out! I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. I'm all nervous and sweating like a kid who just ran 8 miles on his first day of Fat Camp!"<p>

"You need to go and tell him you want to go out!"

"But do I? I'm not sure if thats a good idea!"

"Liz. Your single, he's single, your his best friend and he's yours. You guys are perfect together. Like peanut butter and a spoon. Now go upstairs and tell him you want some!"

"I can't do it!"

Jenna pushes Liz into her emergency wheelchair and escorts her to the elevator. She pushes the 52 floor button and dumps Liz out of her wheelchair and onto the floor. Liz tries to get up as quickly as possible but the elevator doors close before she can make an escape. The elevator doors ding before Liz can even catch her breath. She stands in front of Jack's office, hand twitching over the door knob. She's nervous and feels as if she can't move. After she opens that door her whole world is going to change. Is she ready for that? Jenna sure thinks so. But this is Liz's life, and maybe she's not ready. Maybe she doesn't want change. But she re-thinks her choice. She thinks about how Jack has always been there for her, how he's helped her so much over the years. Her thoughts get interrupted by a girly assistant.

"Go in already!" a cranky Jonathan yells.

"This is it." She enters Jack's office. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Jack."

"Good morning Lemon…So about that date"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Really?"

"Uh yea Jack, I'd love too."

"Well I'll tell Jonathan not to cancel my reservations at Plunder"

"You were gonna cancel?"

"Well to be perfectly honest I didn't think you would say yes."

"Well now your stuck with me."

"Good, I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

Throughout the rest of the day whenever Jack saw Liz or Liz saw Jack they just smiled at each other knowing that later on that day they will be holding hands and acting like a real couple. Liz decided to go home early so she could have enough time to get ready. Jenna already bought her a dress, so all Liz had to do was make-up. Oh god, be with her.

Jack rang Liz's doorbell. She looked at the clock. 7:45. He's early. She looked in the mirror as fast as she could trying to make herself look as presentable as possible. She then opened the door.

Jack smiled widely at her. Eyeing her black deep V-neck dress. Thank you Jenna. And her wonderful soft straightened hair, with a splash of red lipstick and red heels. She looked hot.

"Wow Liz. You look..wow."

"Um, thanks." Her nervous stomach growls.

"Shall we head on out?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Jack smiles at Liz, she smiles back. He grabs her hand and puts his free hand on her back and escorts her out of her apartment to their limo.  
>They held hands the entire way to Plunder. Jack complimented Liz every five seconds it seemed. The rest of their date went smoothly. No awkward pauses, the food didn't get in Liz's hair, everything was normal. They soon got back into their car, drove to Liz's house and Jack walked her to her apartment.<p>

"I had fun tonight Jack. Thank you."

"Well your welcome." 


	6. Chapter 6

He leaned down to kiss her. She rejected by fake coughing and turning her cheek.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Liz"

She was to embarrassed to speak so she just nodded.

Liz woke up to the sound of a barking dog outside her window. She quickly looked over to her clock. 9:58 a.m. Late for work. Nice job Lemon. When she arrives at work just the thought of having to go the the 52cd floor gives her chills. She soon realizes how awkward today will course Jack was late to work to. She spots him and pressed the "door close" button 20 times but it fails and he walks in.

"Late to work Lemon? That's not like you."

"Jack about last night-"

"It's okay. Let's not talk about it."

"Okay."

They stand there in silence for a good 10 seconds. Liz can't take it anymore.

"Jack we really need to talk about it so we don't have to have these awkward pauses. I hate them."

"What do you want me to say Liz? I'm sorry I felt attracted to you and wanted to kiss you after what I thought was a really amazing date?"

"No! I just… I don't know, just….I don't know! I don't want it to be awkward."

" How can it not be awkward. You rejected my kiss."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Really? Because you seemed pretty prepared to escape my attempt."

"I guess I just wasn't ready."

The elevator doors open to the 6th floor. Liz exits and walks to her office, Jack follows.  
>Jack continues to talk, not caring who hears him.<p>

"You weren't ready? How were you not ready! I was ready! We were all ready!"

"No Jack _ we _were not ready!"

They enter Liz's office.

"Why weren't you ready?"

"Because maybe I didn't want to kiss my boss! Ever think about that? Jack we can't be together. People will-"

Jack grabbed Liz by her waist and kissed her on the mouth. She relaxed and kissed back.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't want lies coming out of your mouth. We can be together, just say the word."

She couldn't think of any words at that point. So she grabbed his neck tie and pulled it to her chest making their lips collide once again. And that was all she had to do to make Jack and Liz a couple.


End file.
